A conventional biological information measurement device of this type was configured as follows. Specifically, this device comprised a main body case having a sensor mounting component, a measurement component that was connected to the sensor mounting component, a controller that was connected to this measurement component, a display component that was connected to this controller, and a communication component that was connected to the controller and communicated pharmaceutical injection information and non-pharmaceutical-injection information to a pharmaceutical injection device (such as an insulin pump) (see Patent Literature 1: JP2010-511430A, for example).
A biological information measurement device is configured to perform one-on-one communication between just a pharmaceutical injection device (such as an insulin pump) paired with this biological information measurement device. For example, the biological information measurement device of user A is only able to communicate with the pharmaceutical injection device (such as an insulin pump) that user A himself is wearing.
More specifically, when the biological information measurement device is one that measures blood glucose levels, for example, the insulin dose based on the blood glucose level measured by this biological information measurement device is communicated to the paired insulin pump.
Since the biological information measurement device can communicate only with a paired pharmaceutical injection device (such as an insulin pump), the insulin pump will not operate with a blood glucose level measured by anyone else, which gives the user greater peace of mind. That is, the insulin pump of user A will not operate with information from the biological information measurement device of user B.
However, if user A should accidentally use the biological information measurement device of user B, then the insulin pump of user B will end up operating even though the blood glucose level of user A was measured.
For instance, if users A and B are in the same family, they will usually use biological information measurement devices of the same manufacturer and model, and as a result, it is conceivable that user A will accidentally use the biological information measurement device of user B as in the above scenario.
If this should happen, the insulin pump of user B will operate improperly on the basis of the blood glucose level of user A.